


Loyalty

by EzioBladeSpade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DLPMiniStoryPrompt, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzioBladeSpade/pseuds/EzioBladeSpade
Summary: Voldemort is beginning to wonder if he should question Snape's loyalty





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Drabble written for the Dark Lords Poison Mini Story Prompt.  
200 word limit  
Prompt Sentence:"Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that." 
> 
> {8}

[](https://ibb.co/SsPkQdP)

She watched as Snape left. 

"My lord I fear Severus deceives you. I feel he shouldn't be trusted."

Voldemort gaze rose from his lap where Nagini laid curled up asleep. 

"Do you question my judgment Bella?"

Bella knelt beside his chair. 

"Never my lord, I merely question Severus loyalty. I fear the years have made him grow soft for her boy. "

"Come now Bella. He wouldn't still be cross about that mudblood sank."

She rose to leave the room and hesitated before she closed the door. 

"Than you know his patronus still favors hers?"

Voldemort eyes gleamed with furry as he summoned Severus back to him. 

"Yes my lord?"

Voldemort glared at him for several moments wondering if in fact Bellatrix had valid reason to suspect his disloyalty or if it was simply the years of bitter hatred towards him. 

"You are aware of how foolish it would be to betray me. Aren't you?" 

"My lord you know my loyalty is to you and you alone." 

Voldemort saw the flicker of fear laced with a shimmer of defiance cross Severus gaze. 

"Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."


End file.
